Give me back my heart, please
by IHeartParis97
Summary: As Eva contemplates life without Finn, can Finn convince her they're meant to be? Or will a certain someone get in the way? STORY NO.2!
1. Memories

"I'm ready." Eva nodded. Lauren smiled and they both confidently strode into the school grounds.  
>"Alright?" Maddi beamed brightly.<br>"Don't pretend you care." Eva snapped.  
>"It's been a term, Eva. Get over it." Maddi scowled.<br>"'Get over it?' That was my boyfriend that you jumped into bed with, you little scumbag!" Eva lunged for her. Lauren held her back, clutching at her arms as Eva shouted at both her and Maddi.  
>"Maddi." Josh sighed, pulling her away.<br>"Why did you do that, ay?" Lauren sighed to Eva.  
>"She told me to get over my break up with Finn. If she hadn't put herself about, <em>we'd <em>still be together." Eva argued.  
>"Just ignore her, Eva. She isn't worth it." Lauren linked arms and dragged her in the direction of the main block.<br>"How was your holiday?" Finn asked, once they were in and seated. Eva fiddled with the beading on her bag as Lauren answered, not planning on delivering an answer. It may have been a term since her break-up with Finn but she wasn't willing to forget nor forgive.  
>"Eva?" Finn asked.<br>"Good." She managed, not bringing her eyes up to meet his.  
>"Eva, what did I say outside?" Lauren hissed.<br>"To ignore her because she isn't worth my time. Neither is he." She nodded her head in Finn's direction.  
>"I'm sorry about her." Lauren sighed. "She knows how to hold a grudge."<br>"Don't patronise me." Eva ordered, glaring at Lauren. "I'm not holding a grudge, I just don't want anything to do with either of them anymore."  
>"Finn, Eva?" Mr Chalk called, forcing them to both look up. "I've had an email from Mrs Diamond; she wants you to deliver her some coursework during your reg period. Does that mean anything to you?"<br>"I'm completely forgot." Eva sighed, standing up. "Are you coming?" She asked Finn bluntly, watching him shrug and stand up.  
>"Come straight back after." Mr Chalk called as they left the classroom.<br>"Where are you going?" Eva demanded, watching Finn walk in the opposite direction.  
>"Follow me." Finn ordered, not looking back. Eva ran after him, as best as she could in black heels. Finn didn't stop until they were stood outside the janitor's cupboard. "Do you remember this?" He demanded. "Just tell me you remember this." He watched her closely.<br>It took her a while before she finally nodded. "Yeah." She managed. It was said so quietly, Finn wasn't sure if he heard it.  
>"What happened in here, Eva?"<br>Eva looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet.  
>"<em>What happened, Eva<em>?" He asked more forcefully.  
>Slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his. "Our first sober kiss."<br>"Yeah." He nodded, his eyes boring into her like lasers. "Also the best kiss of my life." He banged the door and sighed. "And I would give _anything _to go back to that moment." He said sadly, staring at the door like it was projecting the memory.


	2. Back chat

Finn's words left Eva in a sad and thoughtful mood all day. Constantly she had people saying 'what's wrong, Eva,' 'why are you sad, Eva,' 'has someone upset you, Eva?' She didn't want sympathetic words, she didn't want meaningless hugs, she wanted to know what Finn was feeling when he said 'I wish I could go back there.'  
>"Eva, cheer up." Lauren whispered.<br>"I'm fine." Eva enunciated.  
>"No, you're not. You were 'ok' in reg but as soon as you left with Finn you went completely down. What did he say?" Lauren asked.<br>"Nothing. We didn't have time to talk, we just went to Science and came back."  
>"If you won't tell me, he will." Lauren shrugged.<br>"No, he won't." Eva frowned.  
>"Eva, tell me." Lauren's tone changed.<br>"No, girls. Tell me." Mr Chalk ordered, walking up to their desk.  
>"There's nothing to tell." Eva shrugged.<br>"Clearly there is, Eva." Mr Chalk smiled. "Else you wouldn't be talking during my presentation on circle thereoms."  
>"We were talking about how boring your flaming presentation is. I don't care about any 'circle thereoms.'" Eva shrugged again.<br>"There was more to it than that." Mr Chalk raised his eyebrows knowingly.  
>"Just keep your nose out!" Eva shouted, grabbing her bag and storming out of the room.<br>"Eva, Eva, come back! Oh!" Mr Chalk sighed, running to the door. He could just see her retreating back storming down the corridor.  
>"I'll go, sir. She's in a funny mood." Lauren pushed past him and ran after her down the corridor.<br>"Pipe down, class, and return to the example in the textbook." Mr Chalk sighed, a bit flustered by the whole experience.

Eva sat on the surface in the girls toilets, sobbing to herself.  
>"Eva?" Lauren called softly, pushing open the door. Her eyes fell on her, a sobbing mess in the corner. "What's up?" She asked, jumping up next to her. Eva, without saying a word, lay her head on her shoulder and let the tears fall from her eyes.<br>"Hey, hey, hey." Lauren called soothingly. "Calm down. Wipe those tears." Lauren used her thumb and index finger to wipe away the mascara-streaked tears.  
>"Finn..." Eva hiccuped. "...said he wished...he could go...back to...the days we...were...happy."<br>"Is that what's got you so upset?" Lauren asked, stroking her hair off her face.  
>Eva nodded sadly. "I really loved him."<br>"Loved?"  
>"How can I love a boy who jumped into bed with my friend as soon as I left town, Lauren?" Eva let out a long sigh.<br>"If this is true, why have his words got to you so much?"  
>"Because just knowing he still loves me, hurts me and I don't know why. I'm scared Lauren. What if this is it for me? What if I never find anyone, never feel anything with anyone, like what I felt and found with Finn?" She wept.<br>"You will." Lauren said quietly. "Finn was the first of many. Sweetie, you are the prettiest girl I know and so many boys in this school would kill for a date with you. Finn isn't the be-all-and-end-all of your life. He's the start of a whole new future." Lauren felt Eva sit up.  
>"I have to walk back into Maths now, looking like this. I've made such a fool of myself." She sighed, rubbing away the black streaks on her face and fluffing up her hair.<br>"Then I'll walk back in with you." Lauren grinned. "You lack confidence, Eva. And you shouldn't."


	3. Talking rubbish

Finn lay his head on his palm, thinking about his revelation to Eva this morning. _'I wish I could go back to that moment.' _She'd stared at him, with those beautiful blue eyes, before turning and walking away. Finn had been left, stood there, looking and feeling stupid. There was a plaque mounted on the wall and he'd stared at it for a good two minutes; _'if you tell the truth then it becomes part of your past, if you hide a lie it becomes part of your future.'_  
>"Finn, you don't seem to be listening. Is there a problem?" His Maths teacher called.<br>"No." He shrugged. "I'm listening."  
>"Then tell me how to work out vectors." She raised her eyebrows. "No? Then I suggest you start using your brain for Maths at this second rather than your social life." She waltzed off to the front.<br>"It's only because you're a rubbish teacher." Finn blurted. The class 'oohed' dramatically.  
>"Silence." She ordered. "I'm rubbish, am I?" She asked. "If I'm so rubbish, I guess it wasn't <em>me <em>who got you extra tutition in algebra last year. It wasn't me who got you the B you were predicted in your mock exam then? Nah, you're right. I'm crap." She nodded.  
>"You're not my fairy godmother." Finn knew he was engaging in a fight he'd already lost but that didn't stop him. "Stop making you out you are."<br>"You want to see a rubbish teacher, Finn?" She demanded. "I'll put you in a class of seven F-predicted students who, between all seven of them, cause more problems than a class of 30. You want to see how the teacher handles it, Finn? Because I tell you, it'll be a darn sight worse than me." She glared, walking to the back of the classroom to rounds of 'oh!' sang by the rest of the class.

Eva unscrewed the lid of her sparkling water and took a sip. Despite reapplying the make-up she had lost in the flood of tears, she still felt ugly and disgusting. Her eyes kept meeting Finn's before she cast them back to her lunch.  
>"I hear you both got in trouble today." Maddi said, looking at the both of them. "What's your punishment?"<br>"Detention." They chorused, eyes looking at each other in shock. They'd _both _got in trouble?  
>"What was your's for?" Finn asked slowly and hesitantly.<br>"Walking out and backchatting a 'member of staff.'" She kept her eyes on him. "Yours?"  
>"Insulting and arguing with a member of staff." He said. There was an awkward silence; Maddi had got them to have a conversation that didn't involve Eva slinging insults and Finn losing his temper after she'd stormed off.<br>"Would you look at that?" Josh asked. "Made for each other."  
>"Leave it, Josh." Maddi whispered.<br>"Have any of you heard about Kyle's party?" Lauren asked, breaking the silence.  
>"Yeah." Trudi nodded. "I don't know if I want to go."<br>"What about your Dad?" Lauren frowned.  
>"He doesn't need to know. I've taken off the headscarf, I'm sure a bit of alcohol won't hurt." Trudi shrugged.<br>"I'm going. Never pass up a good party, me." Maddi nodded. "Even if it's thrown by some freak in trackies and earrings."  
>"I don't know. Dad is onto me." Josh sighed. "Especially after you two got caught at that weekender the other month." Josh smiled at Lauren and Eva.<br>"In that case, I'll go." Lauren nodded.  
>"What about you two?" Maddi asked Finn and Eva."<br>"Yeah, ok." They both nodded before looking at each other. What was it with that happening to them today? Everyone else looked the same way.


	4. Frustration

"Hey." Kyle took in the curves poured into the short, little dress.  
>"Hello." Eva waved a bottle of vodka nervously.<br>"You're even more attractive when you bring gifts like these." Kyle winked, taking the bottle.  
>"Oi!" She shoved him playfully, smiling wildly.<br>"In you come. Don't want to freeze those buns off, do we?"  
>"You can tell you've had something strong." Eva laughed.<br>"Nah. That's just me, darlin'." Kyle placed his hand on the small of Eva's back and lead her inside.

Finn watched enviously as Kyle's hands moved all over her body; she touched his arm, he ushered her in, he had his hand on her back and now she was hugging him and giggling.  
>"Don't, Finn." Lauren gestured for him to turn away.<br>"Why is she doing that? Is she purposely trying to wind me up?" Finn asked Lauren, not taking his eyes away from the pair.  
>"Finn, I think it's genuine. I don't think she knows that you're here." Lauren put an arm on his. "Kyle, on the other hand..."<p>

"What do you want to drink?" Kyle steered her to the kitchen.  
>Eva browsed the selection, tossing her ebony locks over her shoulder and dragging her finger over each lid thoughtfully. "This." She decided, selecting a bottle of blue liquid.<br>"It's the same colour as your eyes." Kyle observed, laughing as Eva fluttered her eyelashes. He unscrewed the lid expertly and handed it to her. "So what does your Dad think of you being here?" His eyes flickered with desire for her.  
>"I'm sure he'd appreciate not knowing what I'm going to get up to tonight." She smirked. "He'd probably keel over if he did."<br>"Ooh, a bad girl?" Kyle smiled. "I love them, I do."  
>"Nah, I'm just a good girl...who can be a bit bad sometimes." She looked up at him, as she played with the opening of his jacket.<p>

"I'm going to go over and punch is lights out in a minute." Finn fumed, glaring at Kyle and Eva angrily. "She's my girlfriend!"  
>"Ex." Lauren corrected.<br>"Are you still here?" He snapped. "Go and apply some more lip gloss."  
>"I'm here, trying to make you feel better, Finn." Lauren replied angrily. "If you don't want that then keep staring at those two all night. She doesn't even know you're here!"<p> 


	5. Throwing a punch

Slowly the night was drawing to a close. They were all pretty legless by 2AM but still going. Finn hadn't been able to relax at the thought of his girl (yes, he still saw her as that) and his enemy with their hands all over each other. The only thing that taken the edge of the pain, but added to the anger, was a few glasses of vodka and a dozen bottles of lager.  
>"This is probably the last thing you want to hear right now and I'm sorry but tonight isn't your night with her." Finn felt Maddi's hand on his shoulder, she too was staring at Finn and Kyle. "She gets around a bit though, ay?"<br>"Why would I take advice from some low-life piece of scum that jumps into bed at the first chance with her mate's boyfriend? She isn't all over him, he's over her." Finn glared at her.  
>"Is that so?" Maddie stared at the pair, her eyebrows raised. "Then why is he moving in for a kiss?"<br>Finn's head spun around to see the pair. Kyle was tucking her hair behind her ear before keeping his hand on her cheek. They were gazing into each other's eyes and slowly he moved his face forward, head slightly tilted, to meet hers. "No." Finn sighed. "No, no, no!" Before anyone could stop him, and they were trying, he was striding over to Kyle and Eva angrily. "Get your greasy little paws off of her." He ordered, pushing Kyle backwards. Eva jumped back in fright. Finn and Kyle squared each other up.  
>"Finn, don't." Eva pleaded, tugging his arm. He shook her off, not batting an eyelid.<br>"Mate, this is my party."  
>"Pretty rubbish so far." Finn smirked. "I've had more fun at the dentist."<br>"You'll be going there when I'm finished with you!" Kyle shouted, throwing a punch into his stomach. Finn doubled over before standing back up and striking Kyle in the nose. Kyle came back for more, as did Finn, both throwing punches, kicks and headbutts.  
>"Finn!" Eva begged. "Stop fighting him! Kyle! That's his eye - stop! Help!" Nothing she said stopped them. It was minutes before they finally stopped, battered, bloodied and bruised.<br>"This is all your fault, you little dog." Finn glared at her before storming off. Eva's lip trembled as she watched him go.  
>"Are you ok?" Lauren rushed forward, shocked at Finn's audacity. "He didn't mean it. He's just angry!"<br>"I know, I'm fine." She put on a brave face, although not fooling anyone.  
>"It's ok to admit you're not sometimes." Lauren draped her arm around Eva and cuddled her close.<br>"I'm fine." Eva repeated. "I just want to go home."


	6. Little dog

"Heya." Finn bounded into reg the next week, a huge smile on his face. Eva, head rested on her palm, didn't look up at him.  
>"Hi." Even Lauren sounded less enthuastic than usual.<br>"What's up with you lot?" Finn's smile didn't fade.  
>"I assume that wasn't directed at the 'little dog.'" Eva glared at him.<br>"Oh my God!" He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I forgot about that. I'm so sorry, Eva. I didn't mean it - I was angry and drunk."  
>"I don't care anymore." She looked up at him, eyes filled with resentment. "I was finally starting to see the good in you but everytime, Finn. Everytime you do something, and you turn into the prat I know you're not."<br>"You know how I get around Kyle, Eve." Finn sighed.  
>"Don't 'Eve' me, Finn. You are finished to me." Eva returned to fiddling inside her bag.<br>"Morning all. I trust you had a good weekend." Mr Chalk bounced in, broad smile on his face. He was greeted with general chatter about the weekend amongst the group. "Good. Today we are back at school which means all the hyperactivity floating around must be concentrated into your learning. I have a letter to your parents here about your academic plans." Mr Chalk waved the letters at the class before handing them out.  
>Eva was startled by Finn's landing on her desk.<br>_I KNOW YOU AREN'T GOING TO LISTEN TO ME BUT I AM REALLY SORRY. I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU. ESPECIALLY TO THE LIKES OF KYLE.  
><em>Even Eva couldn't keep the smile off her face as she read the letter. She hadn't even seen Kyle yet and if he looked anything like Finn, she wasn't expecting a pretty sight.  
>"Did you mean all that stuff you just said?" Lauren whispered.<br>"Yes." It pained Eva to say it. "I'm over it." Lauren nodded, unconvinced.


	7. Flirt

Eva kept stealing glances at Kyle; his lip was puffy, one eye slightly bruised and swollen and his cheek pink.  
>"Finn did that to you?" She gasped, watching him nod.<br>"Impressive, huh?" Kyle smirked.  
>"No." Eva shook her head. "You were like a pair of animals. I've never been so embarassed in my life." Eva saw his smile fall from his face, a mixture of dismay and embarassment. He turned back to his book and carried on writing. Her phon vibrated, and as subtly as she could, she pulled it out of her pocket and checked it under the table. <em>Now you've seen Kyle, please realise how much I luv u. Ur not a dog and even if u were, you're my puppy;) F.<em> Eva smiled to herself before realising what she was doing.  
>"Text from Finn?" Kyle whispered, smiling mockingly.<br>"Why are you smiling like that?" She couldn't help but smile too.  
>"Smiling like what?" Kyle laughed.<br>"You know what? What is wrong with Finn texting me?" She laughed.  
>"I know what the text'll be right now. 'Know how much I love you.' 'You're not a dog' and then something weird that you think is cute." Kyle watched her smile shyly. "I'm right, ain't I?"<br>"Maybe." She smiled and he laughed again. "Ok, you are, but he means well!"  
>"Nah. Boys like that, they don't. He'll get you back and then you'll be straight back to square 1. Him and Trudi were together for ages, proper loved up, you changed that immediately. Sums up Finn." Kyle watched her smile disappear so decided to change the subject. "What's the answer to Question 1: What does 'o, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair' mean?" He read it out of the textbook uneasily.<br>"Is that all you're on?" She giggled, biting the end of her pen.

Finn kept checking his phone, dismay filling him with every glance. Was she really that angry?


	8. Change your mind!

Finn shot off as soon as the bell rang. He had a job to do. Kyle had pushed him too far last night - getting it off with his girl. He sat in his car, he'd brought his car second-hand from his pal, Eugene. He had ultimate payback in mind for Kyle and he knew just the people to do it. He started the car and started to drive away.

"He shot off." Josh shrugged.  
>"Do you know where he's gone?" Eva frowned.<br>Josh thought about it for a mind. "What about that mate of his? Eugene?"  
>"Eugene Garvey?" Eva panicked, watching Josh nod. "No, no, no!"<br>"What?" Josh chuckled. "You do still like him else why do you care so much?"  
>"If he's going to do what I think he's going to do, both him and Kyle could be in danger. I've got to go." Josh watched her run off, as fast as she could, in the direction of the school gate.<p>

Finn's car slowed as he entered the car park and skidded into a space.  
>"Finn!" He heard someone shouting. He got out of the car and looked around. Eva was running towards him, huffing and puffing, looking she was about to collapse. He held her in his arms as she got her breath back.<br>"Please...don't...do...it." She panted.  
>"Do what?" He asked.<br>"Join Eugene's gang." She looked up at him, eyes wide with adrenaline and fear. "I know you hate Kyle but don't do this."  
>"I'm sorry, babe." He said, letting go of her. "I have nothing else left." He started to walk away.<br>"Finn!" Tears started to fall from her cheeks. He stopped and turned to face her, resisting the urge to wipe the tears away. "Don't do this...I love you."  
>Hearing her say the words made his heart leap. "It's not enough. You don't want me. You don't trust me."<br>"You'll get hurt!" She sobbed.  
>"No, I won't. I'm a big boy." He shook his head before carrying on walking.<br>"Finn!" She cried. "Don't do this!" He didn't turn around, leaving her to watch his retreating back. She fell against his car, sobbing sadly.


	9. Intiation

Eva's words rung in Finn's ears as he walked towards the abandoned block. He needed to do this - for himself and for Eva.  
>"Finn." Eugene nodded, slapping Finn on the back.<br>"I want in." Finn said, staring Eugene straight in the eye. "I want in your gang."  
>Eugene nodded approvingly. "For real?" Finn nodded. "Why?"<br>"Kyle Stack needs to be taught a lesson." Finn shrugged.  
>"There's a...test first. Boys..." Eugene's gang grabbed Finn by the arms and held him against the wall. Eugene watched Finn try to escape, flailing his arms and legs. It wasn't long before Finn escaped, stood there proudly. Eugene nodded, a huge smile on his face and he clapped. "You're in, bruv."<br>"For real?" Finn smiled. Eugene nodded. "Cheers, mate." Eugene hand-slapped him before slapping him on the back.


	10. Persuasion

"Eugene?" Eva called, marching over. Him and his gang turned round, Eugene nodding. "You look confused. Has Finn not told you about me?"  
>"No." Eugene shrugged. "Don't know why not. You're easy on the eye."<br>"Put your tongue back in your mouth." Eva snapped. "I'm his ex-girlfriend, Eva."  
>"<em>Ex<em>?" Eugene frowned, turning to his mates. "And why would that be?"  
>"Why do you care?" Eva shrugged. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Kick Finn out your little 'gang.'"<br>"You think I'd listen to scum like you?" Eugene smirked and his mates chuckled.  
>"Call me what you want," Her expression didn't change. "I can gurantee I've had worse. You don't have to listen to me, you're right. But what good is Finn to you? He fell off a bridge trying to save someone. He only wants you to get at Kyle."<br>"Do you two still have a thing going?" Eugene frowned.  
>"It's complicated. Thing is, I don't want Finn to get hurt, which is what happens when you get in a gang. Kick him out." Eva ordered.<br>"Finn's a decent fighter. We'll look after him." Eugene shrugged.  
>"I'll pay you." She said.<br>"Well, well, well. Taking the term scum quite literally." Eugene smirked.  
>"£100." Eva continued.<br>"We don't want your money. We want Finn." Eugene turned away.  
>"I don't care. He's better than you." Eva continued. "You're all a bunch of no-hope, low-lifes."<br>"What did you call us?" Eugene demanded.  
>"You heard me." She raised an eyebrow. "Do we have a deal?"<br>"No." Eugene pushed her against the wall, causing her to hit her back. Hard. "And if I catch you sniffing around here again, I'll get you and your precious little Finn." They all cackled before walking off.


	11. Temper, temper

"Were you serious yesterday?" Finn whispered.  
>Eva looked up at him, staring deep into his dark eyes. All they'd been through flashed before her. "Yes." She said almost silently.<br>Finn fell back against the wall, rubbing his face with his hands.  
>"I'm sorry." She whispered. Slowly he looked up at her, feeling the way he did the first time he saw her.<br>"Why?" He asked.  
>"It took me this long to tell you. All that stuff with Kyle last week has made you join a gang which could kill you." She sobbed, blinking back tears.<br>"Come here, babe." Finn stood up and took her in his arms. She lay her cheek against his chest, breathing in his aftershave-y smell.  
>"Oww!" She flinched as he caught a certain spot on her back.<br>"What's up?" He frowned, pulling back.  
>"Nothing." She said quickly. Finn gently turned her round and pulled her shirt up slightly.<br>"Crikey, Eva! That ain't 'nothing.'" He traced the dark bruise with his finger lightly.  
>"It's fine." She sighed, yanking down her shirt. "I just knocked my back."<br>"Who did this to you?" He asked.  
>"I did!" She sighed again. "Leave it."<br>"Who did this to you?" He demanded.  
>She hesitated. "Eugene." She mumbled.<br>"I'm sorry, what?" He frowned.  
>"Eugene." She repeated.<br>"Wha- why?"  
>"I-I went to see him. Told him to leave you alone...I said I'd pay for him to kick you out- I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.<br>"You did what?" Finn sighed.  
>"I was scared, Finn!" She defended. "I wanted to help!"<br>"But you haven't, have you?" He shouted.  
>"I wanted to! I wanted to make you see!"<br>"See what?" He exploded. "Do you have any idea what you've done? I look like an idiot."  
>"I was scared, Finn. Terrified, even." Eva whispered.<br>"The only thing you were scared of was the thought it would your fault if I get hurt. You flirted with Kyle at the party and you made me want to get revenge!" He punched the wall before kicking a chair across the room. "Just stay away from me, you total scab." He walked out, slamming the door. Eva collapsed on the floor in floods of tears.  
>"Eva?" Mrs Diamond gasped, running in.<br>"Mrs Diamond..." Eva howled, more tears falling.


	12. Back off, she's mine

"I'm sorry, mate." Finn sighed.  
>"No problem, bruv. You get me?" Eugene slapped him on the back.<br>"You know what groupies are like." Finn joked.  
>"She said she was an ex. I wouldn't mind a go, mate." Eugene winked.<br>"Back off." Finn's face turned stony.  
>"Calm down, bruv." Eugene's smile was uneasy.<br>"Sorry." Finn muttered, the first feelings of regret sinking in.


	13. Rendezvous

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED AS WELL AS DONE STORY ALERTS. AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE DELETED THREE CHAPTERS AND I PLAN TO CREATE A DIFFERENT STORYLINE. HOPEFULLY YOU ARE ALL HAPPY AS YOU HAVE BEEN. THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR MY REVIEWS - I GET SO HAPPY WHEN I SEE THEM. HAPPY**_** READING!:)**

"Kyle's latest scheme is definitely going to get him in trouble now." Lauren smiled as her and Eva stood in the hall at break.  
>"Why, what's he doing?" Eva didn't really have an ear in the conversation; she was thinking about her little arguement with Finn. Mrs Diamond had wanted her to explain everything to both her and Mrs Fisher but Eva didn't feel she needed to - it was her and Finn's business.<br>"Are you even listening?" Lauren demanded.  
>"Sorry. I've just been a bit away with the fairies today. What did you say?" Eva asked, smiling at Lauren's frowing face.<br>"He's selling vodka shots."  
>Eva's ears pricked up. "Where?<br>"Common room...why?" Lauren watched Eva run away quickly. "Eva, no!" She shouted after her, earning disapproving looks from surrounding students.

"I hear you're selling shots." Eva stared him in the face.  
>"Yep. Good business too. I'm made £35 today." Kyle smiled proudly.<br>"I want one." Eva said abruptly.  
>"Alright." Kyle smiled approvingly. "Couldn't see you as the type but whatever. They're £3-"<br>"I don't have any money." Eva shrugged.  
>"Sorry, darlin'." Kyle smirked. "No cash, no stash."<br>"Fair enough." Eva's expression stayed the same. "Is there anything else you're interested in?"  
>Kyle's expression changed into a broad smile. "Well, that depends..."<br>"Great." Eva raised her eyebrow. "Meet me in the janitor's cupboard."


	14. Together

Eva pushed Kyle up against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Kyle was only happy to oblige; his hands clutching her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. She'd earnt her shot earlier but she was suddenly hungry for him. It was minutes before she pulled back, smiling at him. He could hardly stand through amazement and shock. If someone had told him he'd be in the cupboard with Eva Mead, he'd have laughed them all the way to the other side of the world, but it was real. 100%.  
>"What does that mean for us?" He grinned, one hand still holding onto her.<br>"What do you want it to mean?" She smiled.  
>"I want it to mean we're together. How's about you?" He said boldly.<br>"Then we are." Eva nodded.  
>"What about..." Kyle couldn't say his name.<br>"Don't." Eva smiled, taking his hand. "I'm gonna need some more of that voddy."


	15. A bad surprise!

"What the hell were you doing?" Lauren hissed in the common room. Her, Eva, Finn and Trudi were sat in the common room 'studying.'  
>"With what?" Eva smirked.<br>"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Lauren ordered. "You and them stupid shots Kyle was selling."  
>"Lighten up!" Eva giggled.<br>"You what?" Finn spun around.  
>"Kyle was selling shots in school and stupid here went and bought one." Lauren told Finn.<br>"That's not all we did." Eva muttered, smiling to herself.  
>"What?" Finn and Lauren chorused.<br>"Put it this way...I was 'thirsty' and I didn't have £3.50 on me." Eva giggled.  
>"I'm going to kill him!" Finn roared.<br>"How could you be so stupid?" Lauren demanded.  
>"That ain't the best part." Eva laughed.<br>"What do you mean?" Finn frowned.  
>"Alright, babe?" Kyle appeared, pecking her on the cheek.<br>"See ya." Eva smirked, standing up, holding Kyle's hand and following him out.  
>"What the hell?" Lauren gasped, utterly flabergasted. She was floored by Kyle's audacity and Eva's relaxed approach to it all.<br>"I am going to grab him by the scrawny little neck and bang his head against the wall." Finn's face was becoming red with all the emotion inside of him.  
>"I'll help you." Lauren nodded. "How could <em>she <em>be so stupid?"  
>"She can't say no," Finn defended, staring into space. "but Kyle? Kyle is a manipulative little git that's going to get what's coming. And I know the people to do it."<br>"Stop it!" Trudi ordered, standing up. "I'm just as shocked as you but how do we know it was all Kyle's idea? She may be our friend but she's just as devious as he is when she wants to. Don't do anything hasty, we'll get him back."  
>"Are you crazy?" Finn demanded. "What if it's too late? She's screwed."<br>"I'm not being funny, Finn, but you had your chance." Lauren shrugged.  
>"Don't remind me." Finn snapped,biting his nail furiously.<p>

_**So what are we thinking? Eva and Kyle or Eva and Finn? Let me know as I'm interested to get your opinion! Keep doing those r&r please! Thank you!:)**_


	16. Deep in conversation

"Their faces!" Eva's eyes were wide with excitement.  
>"Especially Finn's." Kyle smiled, pushing her against the wall and kissing her. Her hands reached up and held his cheeks as she kissed him back.<br>"Eva May?" Eva pushed him back, keeping her hand on his chest. Chris was marching towards them, a stony expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Alright, sir? Looks like you're going to have to share Eva now." Kyle goaded and Eva tittered.<br>"Kyle, off you go." Chris stared at his daughter. "_Now!_" Kyle pecked her on the lips to make a point before sauntering off. "My office." Chris ordered. Eva sighed before following him along the corridor and into his office.  
>"What were you doing?" Chris demanded. "Scrap that. Kyle, really?"<br>"Yep." Eva smiled.  
>"Wipe that smile off your face." Chris snapped. "You're grounded from seeing him."<br>"What, you going to ground me from school?" Eva goaded him.  
>"I'll take him out of your classes." Chris shot her a look that signified he thought he had the upper hand.<br>"From English?" Eva smirked. "Ok."  
>Chris sighed. "Why are you doing this? Is this your way of winding up Finn or what?"<br>"Why is everything I do about Finn? Me and Finn are _o-v-e-r_, over. I'm doing this for me." Eva snapped.  
>"Kyle Stack? Of all people?" Chris frowned.<br>"I like him, Dad!" Eva defended. "He's cute, he's funny, he's-"  
>"Criminal." Chris interjected. "He's <em>broken the law.<em>"  
>"So?" Eva shrugged nonchalantly.<br>"He hasn't got lots of money, he isn't rich, he isn't born into a family who could get you an amzing job, Eva. Why him?" Chris rubbed his face with his hands.  
>"I thought you pulled students out of lessons for things they'd done wrong in school, like arguing with teachers, gang crime, graffiti, bunking off. Not who they're dating." Eva said stonily, picking her bag up and heading for the door.<br>"We're not finished." Chris said.  
>"Aren't we?" Eva asked. She shot him a meaningful look before leaving.<p> 


	17. Making you see

Finn wasn't able to corner Eva until break the next day. She was exiting the girls toilets when he held her by her arm and dragged her into a nearby classroom.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Eva demanded.<br>"We need to talk." Finn said commandingly.  
>"Are you sure?" Eva asked sarcastically. "Because I'm done talking." She turned away from him.<br>"Is that why you chose Kyle? Wanted new conversation?" Finn watched her spin around.  
>"Is that what this is about, Finn?" Eva demanded. "My relationship with Kyle?"<br>"Relationship?" Finn snorted. "Is that what you call it?"  
>"Yeah." Eva nodded. "I really like him."<br>"You told me you loved me. You told me you liked him." Finn shrugged. "There's a difference."  
>"I did love you but you chose Eugene over me." Eva shrugged.<br>"And you don't think Kyle'll chose Tariq and the Dale Sken Crew over you?" Finn sneered. "You're just a trophy for him. Think of the looks he'll get with you on his arm."  
>"And you're trying to say you didn't feel the same? Good for looks but useless for love?" Eva retorted.<br>"You don't feel for him like you do for me." Finn said gently.  
>"And I never will for anyone again." Eva shrugged.<br>"Eva." Finn lay his hand on her shoulder and she froze.  
>"Get off of me." She ordered icily. "I have a boyfriend." And she was gone.<br>Finn sighed angrily, kicking the chair. Why was she so blind? He loved her more than Kyle ever could or would. Boys like Kyle were incapable of love. They say the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence and, boy, they were right.


	18. Crowbar

"Have a bit, babe." Kyle puffed on his cigarette before offering it to Eva. They were sat in the park after school, just them two, waiting for Tariq to turn up.  
>"Go on then." Eva smiled, taking it out of his fingers and having a puff.<br>"I need a word with you." Kyle looked down at her, still in shock she was his. Eva with her dark hair, high in a ponytail, her piercing blue eyes surrounded by curly black lashes, mascara and eyeliner and her naturally tanned skin. He had lucked out big time.  
>"Oh yeah, why's that?" Eva asked, taking another puff.<br>"Tariq told me he saw you in a classroom, alone with Finn, today. What was that about?" Kyle asked, getting slowly irritated by her calmness.  
>"Did he now?" Eva said before shrugging. "He just wanted to check I was doing the right thing."<br>"Did he?" Kyle growled, recieving the cigarette and taking a puff. "Why would he care?"  
>"Babe," Eva said gently. "why do you care so much about little Finn and his group of buddies?"<br>"He needs to know his place." Kyle's jaw tightened, his face marring into a scowl.  
>"He knows it, babe. It ain't with me." Eva took the fag out of his hand and discarded it, slowly pushing him against the arm of the bench before leaning it and kissing him hungrily and passionately. She knew it would make him forget Finn. He tasted like fags and his delicious smelling aftershave lingered on her lips, it was so strong. "This is what you've got that Finn doesn't." She whispered, leaning in for more.<br>"Oi!" Tariq called, coming over to the bench. "What's she doing here?" He demanded, gesturing to Eva.  
>"Eva's my girlfriend, mate. She stays with me." Kyle growled.<br>"What about this being a 'guy outing.'" Tariq continued.  
>"Look, I'm his girlfriend. I'm afraid if you don't like it, you can jog right on." Eva looked him up and down.<br>"She said it." Kyle's hand stayed on her back/bum.  
>Tariq backed down. "Whatever."<p>

Finn walked past the park, earphones blaring music loudly. The park was where him and Eva had became an item after sharing that cigarette. There were two people frollicking on the bench where they'd sat, another boy stood above him. The boy looked like Tariq which meant that must be Kyle and...Eva. He ducked down behind the wall, watching them closely. She took the cigarette and took a long drag on it - since when had she been smoking? Was it even a cigarette? He smiled and draped an arm around her. That smile; triumphant, snidey and victorious.

"Are we doing this job today or what?" Tariq demanded.  
>"Course." Kyle nodded, frow burrowing.<br>"What job?" Eva frowned, an unfamiliar feeling of fear growing inside her.  
>"Some freak crossed our path the other day. We figured it was payback." Tariq smiled at Kyle, who in return, high-fived him.<br>"Yeah. After this, he'll keep well out of our way." Kyle nodded.  
>"What?" Eva gasped.<br>"Eva, don't go soft." Kyle frowned. "You act like this fierce girl who can handle herself - prove it."  
>"I'm not going soft." Eva shrugged, forcing a smile.<br>"Good, babe." Kyle smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. "Get this down you. Give you some courage." He passed her the bottle of remaning vodka from that day. Eva unscrewed the lid and knocked back a load of the vodka. "Slow down, baby." Kyle smiled, taking the bottle off of her and swigging some. Tariq did the same until the bottle was empty. Kyle was right: Eva did feel braver and more relaxed.  
>"Let's go then." She smiled, standing up. Kyle did the same, taking her hand, and walking with her and Tariq across the field. "So what do you have in mind?"<br>"Tariq's got a crowbar in his rucksack and Frodo's Merc ain't going to be so...nice anymore." Kyle smiled at Tariq wickedly. Eva's stomach flipped despite the vodka - smashing a £30,000 car just because of some harmless words exchanged? "Don't chicken out." Kyle could read her face easily.  
>"Stop!" Eva forced out a giggle. "I'm not chickening out. I'll crowbar it myself if I have to!"<br>"That's my girl!" Kyle cheered.


	19. 999

"Who gets first hit then?" Tariq smiled, producing the crowbar.  
>"How about Eva?" Kyle turned to her. She was hovering in the corner, nervously watching out for people.<br>"No." Eva smiled. "I think you should go first. After all," she smiled flirtatiously. "first hit is the hardest."  
>"Go on then." Kyle nodded, ego stroked. "Hand us the crowbar." Tariq passed him the metal object and Kyle raised it above his head before slamming it into the windscreen. The car alarm sounded loudly, lights flashing wildly.<br>"Oi!" A voice called from inside the house. Kyle and Tariq threw their hoods up and pegged it away, Kyle grabbing Eva's hand along the way. They didn't stop running until they were as far away as possible.  
>"That was so fun!" Eva giggled, high with adrenaline. Her back was pressed against the brick wall of the local garage as she gasped for air. Kyle smiled, his body keeping her pressed against the wall.<br>"Was it?"  
>"You betcha." Eva nodded, loving the feeling of him that close. Kyle presssed his lips against hers, hungrily kissing her. Her hands rested on his shoulders, fingers playing with his hair. Both their eyes were closed tightly, kisses becoming fiercer and fiercer. "Will you stop?" She laughed gleefully.<br>"I can't." Kyle smiled, brushing her hair off of her face and staring into her eyes. "Look at you..." And he was back, kissing her, all over again.

Kenny Bradshaw stared at his prized Mercedes, windscreen caved in. He knew the yobs that had done this: that guy with the over-gelled hair and baggy trousers and his friend. Only this time they'd had a girl with them, a pretty young thing. Kenny assumed it must have been the guy's girlfriend the way he grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Kenny grabbed his mobile and dialled 999.


	20. Innocent until proven guilty

"You what?" Lauren gasped.  
>"Swear down. She was smoking and drinking vodka with Kyle and Tariq." Finn nodded.<br>"Tariq?" Trudi frowned. "She's started hanging out with their little gang?"  
>"They went off after that. I bet it was some job that Kyle wanted to do." Finn sighed.<br>"What do you mean 'job?'" Lauren demanded. "You think she..."  
>"Maybe." Finn shrugged again. "It wouldn't surprise me - she never could say no."<br>"She may well have gone crazy these last few days but she wouldn't do that." Maddi piped up. "At least not in a dark alley with Tariq there."  
>"I agree." Josh nodded. "They probably mooched back to his or her's."<br>"Either way, she's lost it." Lauren sighed.  
>"Talk to her?" Trudi asked.<br>"Finn's tried. She doesn't want to know - Kyle's her life now. Not Finn, not us." Lauren answered.  
>"What did you say to her?" Josh asked Finn.<br>"Just that we love each other and that we can't lose each other. She said I'd chose Eugene over her and that she was in a relationship with Kyle now-"  
>"Relationship?" Maddi snorted.<br>"That's what I said. I even told her I loved her and when I touched her shoulder she told me to get off. She's gone." Finn sighed. "Well and truly gone."

"We had a call from Mr Bradshaw today." Mrs Fisher stared at Tariq, Kyle and Eva. "About his car being crowbarred in by a bunch of youths in our school uniform. Any ideas?"  
>"No." Kyle and Tariq chorused.<br>"Eva," Mrs Fisher turned her attention to Eva. "you stayed quiet during that. Anything you want to say?"  
>"Yeah." Kyle and Tariq turned to face her quickly. "It wasn't us. Loads of kids in this school hate Bradshaw - could have been anyone."<br>"_Mr _Bradshaw said it was two boys and a girl. As far as I can see there are 1...2 boys and 1 girl." Mrs Fisher scanned her eyes acorss all of them.  
>"Have you got any evidence, other than his word, that we were there? CCTV? The thing used to smash the car? Witnesses?" Eva could see Mrs Fisher was stumped. "No? Ever heard of 'innocent until proven guilty?' Unless you have anything to link us to incident, neither you or Bradshaw can prove us guilty." Eva shrugged. "Bye." Eva took Kyle's hand and lead him out of the office.<br>"Well done, babe." Kyle smiled, pecking her on the lips. "You got us out of that one."  
>"You do the crime, I'll blag us out." Eva smiled.<p> 


	21. Cooler

Everyone was talking about Eva and Kyle for the next two weeks. How unlikely a couple they were but how well suited they were. This angered Finn; they weren't well suited. She was stupid to see that. They were all concerned for her; she wasn't seen without a fag, a short skirt or a tube of lip gloss. She walked into Science, ten minutes late.  
>"Eva?" Mrs Diamond smile stayed on her face as a frown appeared. "You're ten minutes late?"<br>"So?" Eva frowned.  
>"Don't 'so' me. Why?" Mrs Diamond was a patient lady but Eva was pushing it.<br>"I wasn't in a rush to get here." Eva shrugged. "I went to the loos and then casually strolled here."  
>"That's what break is for." Mrs Diamond frowned. "I'm taking ten minutes off of your break."<br>"No you're not." Eva argued.  
>"I beg your pardon?"<br>"I'm meeting Kyle at break - you're not taking ten minutes off of my break." Eva shrugged.  
>"Lengthen your skirt and wait outside." Mrs Diamond ordered, patience pushed to the limit.<br>"Oh for God sake." Eva sighed, walking out. Finn watched her go. Her skirt was skimming her bum, she wore silver hoops, her nails were painted bright pink and her heels had increased another two inches. The Eva he knew would never have fought with her teacher like this - would never have turned up ten minutes late to class - she'd never be stood outside now. Kyle Stack had changed her.  
>"Wait here, class." Mrs Diamond ordered, running out to Eva.<p>

"What was that about?" She asked softly.  
>"What was what about?" Eva frowned moodily.<br>"Stop it!" Mrs Diamond shouted. "This isn't the Eva I know! The Eva I knew was dedicated and polite, she would never have been late to class, never would have answered back."  
>"The Eva you know isn't there anymore."<br>"Eva, you changed because of Finn! Can't you see? You're trying to become something you aren't to distance yourself Finn." Mrs Diamond sighed.  
>"I don't need this." She didn't want this because it was true. She loved Kyle, she loved the lifestyle it brought, but she wasn't <em>in <em>love with him like she was with Finn.  
>"I want you to go to the cooler." Mrs Diamond said calmly.<br>"What - why?" Eva protested.  
>"You need to sit down and think about this because it isn't what we accept at Waterloo Road. You can get your book and then I want you to leave."<p> 


	22. Telling you the truth

Eva tapped her fingers on the desk in the cooler, the first few tears falling from her eyes. When her life got in such a mess? When had she allowed her friends and family to distance themselves from her? She dabbed at the tears, trying to blink them back. There was a knock on the door and Mr Chalk looked up.  
>"Finn, have you been sent here too?" He asked.<br>"No." Finn said. "The cleaner wants to see you."  
>"Where?" Mr Chalk frowned, standing up.<br>"I can't remember." Finn shrugged. "Go and have a little look around the school."  
>"Ok." Mr Chalk pushed past Finn and walked out. Eva looked up at Finn, eyes sparkling with the tears blinked back.<br>"What's up?" He asked, sitting down next to her.  
>"When did my life get so...rubbish?" Eva sighed.<br>"What do you mean?" Finn was surprised she'd opened up to him.  
>"I love Kyle." Eva nodded. "But I've pushed my friends away, I've pushed my family away and...I've pushed you away."<br>"Don't be daft." Finn said sympathetically. "You never pushed me away - I'm always here for you."  
>"Why? I've been such a cow to all of you." Eva sighed.<br>"Because I've seen the better side of you."  
>"You're too nice." Eva let out a laugh. "When did my life get like this?"<br>"When you started dating Kyle Stack. He takes innocent people and warps them into clones of him." Finn took her head. "Whether I'm with you or not, I'm always here for you."  
>"Don't." Eva sobbed. "I've been so stupid. I dated Kyle, hoping I could push any thoughts of you away but I can't. I love you too much."<br>"If you're happy with Kyle, you have to stay with him." Finn managed to say it.  
>"But I'm not." She revealed. "I don't suit his lifestyle."<p> 


	23. Seeing the light

Eva walked along the corridor, knowing what she had to do. She had a decision: live a lie or live the truth. She knew what one she was going to choose.  
>"Kyle?" She said quietly. Lauren and co looked up from where they were sat, a sofa over.<br>"Yeah, babe?" Kyle stood up and went to kiss her on the lips, a kiss she diverted to her cheek.  
>"Can I talk to you?"<br>"Yeah." Kyle frowned, following her outside. "What's up, babe?"  
>"I'm really sorry." She broke down in tears. "I can't do this anymore."<br>"Do what?" Kyle frowned.  
>"This - us. I'm not who I used to be and I don't want to lose you because of this." She managed.<br>"So what you're saying is, we're finished?" Kyle watched her nod. "When did you get a chance to talk to Finn? You were fine this morning."  
>"I haven't. This is my decision. I'm sorry but this is it." She smiled weakily. "I hope we can still be friends-"<br>"Don't give me this!" Kyle raged. "I've never been enough for you, have I? I've always been second best? You didn't love me - you had to tell yourself you were? I'm done with this. You're nothing but a little dog like Finn said at my party. Why would I ever date scum like you?" He spat on the floor next to her and sauntered off.  
>Eva ran into the common room, tears streaming from her face.<br>"Eva?" Lauren frowned, standing up and taking her in her arms.  
>"I'm really sorry I've been such a jerk." She sobbed.<br>"Don't be stupid." Lauren soothed.  
>"I've finished with him and he's nothing but a little rat." Eva wiped the tears from her eyes. "Never let me do that again. And you." She turned to Finn, who was stood up and watching in confusion. "Come here." She ordered, pressing her lips against his, cheers and whoops filling the room. "Never leave me." She whispered, and he hugged her tightly.<p> 


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Eva nestled into Finn, sipping her hot chocolate. It had been a few weeks since her break-up with Kyle and reunion with Finn. She was back to her normal self; getting on with everyone, including Kyle. It had been tough at first; Kyle was avoiding her and had no interest in talking to her in English. This was probably for the best - Finn was fond of neither their relationship or friendship. Then one day they'd started talking again and had returned to the way they were. It wasn't clear if he still liked her but she didn't care anymore - she was back with Sharkey and that was all that mattered to her. She had everything she'd ever wanted now - her friends, her family and most importantly her boyfriend. They'd been through so much together but now they were back together properly.  
>"I love you." She whispered.<br>"Not as much as I love you." Finn bent down and kissed her passionately.  
>Finally, everything had fallen into place.<p> 


End file.
